


Seducing a Prince

by goldtoashes, heirsofbrokenlegacies (jarofhearts)



Series: Making the most of loving you [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Good Older Sibling Maedhros (Tolkien), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maedhros basically distracting Fingon with sex, Maedhros engaging in stress coping, Maglor's bleeding heart, Melkor being a creep, Nerdanel is fed up being a good wife and mother, Or Plot with Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex as Escapism, Sexual Roleplay, Years of the Trees, dom!Maedhros, dubcon fantasy, has anyone seen Fingon's innocence, horrible sex puns, it's all about the Silmarils, it's all downhill from here, much to Fingon's delight, naughty!Fingon, tensions among the Noldor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtoashes/pseuds/goldtoashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/pseuds/heirsofbrokenlegacies
Summary: As tensions among the Noldor start to increase, Maitimo and Findekáno indulge in their own way of stress relief.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: Making the most of loving you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034202
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Seducing a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. So we haven't posted in way longer than we intended to, but this story gave us literal headaches. It had initially been one of the first we had written for the series, so then we realised we had to go back and rewrite quite a few parts since they didn't fit in anymore with everything else we had established in the verse at this point.
> 
> Things are getting real, folks, the honeymoon period is over for our boys.

There was a time when I still hoped that somehow, things would work themselves out, despite the nagging feeling following me around. That everything had to get better again, easier, that the tensions had to stop mounting at some point.

We had forever, after all. Surely, the pendulum had to swing back eventually.

“I’m surprised Tyelko isn’t attending, even though Oromë is here.” I handed my mother a glass of rich red wine before taking one for myself. “It has been a while since I have seen so many Valar at the same time here with us in Tirion.”

“That is true. Well, the news that your father would be wearing the Silmarils tonight spread like wildfire. I suppose they’re all here to catch a glimpse,” she mused, and I knew she was right.

Both our gazes were inevitably drawn across the smooth, artfully arranged cobble stones of Tirion’s main square. The Celebration of Arrival was one of the highest annual festivities in Tirion and everywhere, there were elves talking, laughing and singing - Noldor, Vanyar, and even some Teleri that had made the way up from Alqualondë. But the Valar that were present were indeed all gathered in the crowd that I knew my father to be the center of. I could spot lithe Nessa, whose movements were ever graceful, next to leather-clad Oromë and the muscular figure of Aulë . A little further away was Melkor, whose dark eyes were fixed on the radiating brightness of Silmarils that shone like stars that had fallen right into our midst. I knew well why the audience was so fascinated - next to the brilliance of my father’s masterpieces, each of the surrounding warm lamps, each jewel paled and seemed like a mere trinket in comparison.

It must certainly be what my father would have intended, even though I was not certain he truly enjoyed all the curious questions that came with the attention and praise.

My mother, meanwhile, had always been content with less attention, and it held true now as well. She took a sip of her wine and closed her eyes, her hum of delight drawing my attention again. “Mmh. I cannot remember when I last had a cup of wine. Certainly before I became pregnant with the Ambarussa. I’ll be drunk in no time, I’m warning you.”

“Well, I will not be the one stopping you.” I smiled in amusement and turned away from the square, holding out my arm to her. “Do you want to go inside? They’re dancing in there, I think.”

“Dancing, hm?” She gave me a teasing smile, but willingly linked her arm with mine. “Are you sure? There will be dozens of nissi all over you the moment you show your handsome face near a dance floor.”

“But see, I couldn’t possibly abandon you to dance if we’re in such an important conversation,” I chuckled, walking back with her through the wide open doors of Finwë’s house. Inside as much as outside, there were elves celebrating. Yet I could not help but notice the evident divide between my father out on the square, and his half-siblings here, even though my grandfather had thus far made a point of dividing his time. There were indeed a few heads that turned as we entered, but I couldn’t have said how many of them were from nissi looking at me. Because the only gaze I did care about was the one from Fin, who was on the other side of the hall engaged in a lively conversation with Aiko, Ango and Findo. He tipped his wine glass in my direction in an innocent, friendly gesture before unhurriedly turning back to laugh at something Findo had said. Yet I could feel his appreciative thoughts lingering on me in a very familiar, suggestive way.

_Mmh. You’re looking fine, my Russo._

As always, his appreciation ignited sparks in me, amusement and an arousal that stemmed entirely from the memory of my husband - from all _those_ memories I had stored away in my mind over time.

I tried to keep my smile subtle even while I returned the warm brush of our minds, the embrace of it that had become so incredibly fulfilling.

 _No comparison to you,_ I conveyed with just as much appreciation for his radiance, the intricate braids of his hair that were gleaming with threads of gold, the perfect cut of his robe, the stunning shape of his face and the elegant fingers holding his glass.

 _I’ll see you later_. And as if there had been any chance of me misunderstanding his meaning, there was a fracture of a memory, heated bodies pressing against each other, lips gliding over skin damp with sweat, a raw moan in the dark that sent a shiver down my spine.

“Maitimo,” my mother brought me back into the here and now, “is that Atarinkë over there? On the _dance floor_?”

“What?”

My gaze trailed over the many glowing faces and whirling bodies and - there, indeed, was my young brother, smiling at the nis he was dancing with. I could barely keep my jaw from dropping down in surprise. I didn’t think I had ever seen Curvo dance before at all, but he was doing surprisingly well.

“Do you know who she is?” I heard my mother ask, similarly intrigued.

After a long moment of plain staring, I gathered myself and dipped my head down to my mother to murmur, “Her name is Tanaris. Her father Cúndil is helping Aunt Findis set up the new library in Ingwë’s tower.”

She nodded, humming contemplatively. “Cúndil’s daughter, I remember. I must say, I didn’t expect to see Atarinkë here at all tonight. Parties are boring and not worth the hassle, isn’t that what he used to say?”

“Well… it seems like that, too, depends on the company, doesn’t it?” I finally tore my gaze away and let out an amazed little laugh as I turned to my mother. “Who would have thought? He certainly looks happy.”

“I really hope he is,” she said and took another sip. Her fingers thoughtfully drummed against the glass as she asked, seemingly out of the blue, “I’ve been wondering. Your father puts quite some pressure on you and your brothers to get married these days, doesn’t he?” 

Her words certainly put a fast damper on the mood. Instead of a reply, I took a long sip as well, buying myself a moment of time, knowing she was talking about me in particular, but not wanting the conversation to head that way. So what I said in reply was, “I think even Curvo would not get married just for his approval.”

She didn’t respond, just sighed a little and gave me a long look. “I suppose what I am trying to say is that I hope you will all follow your hearts and what is right for each of you. Even if it does not align with your father’s ambitions.” 

I could feel how my heart skipped a beat, mind racing to determine whether she was speaking about all of us now, or only about me. At least I was saved from having to reply by a vision of gold and white that approached us right then - my grandfather’s second wife, wrapped in a long robe and with her tresses loose, flowers woven in.

“Nerdanel, Maitimo! It is good to see you both here.”

“My Queen.” My mother gave her a much more genuine smile than I could have managed in that moment and pulled her into a hug. “Indis. It really has been too long.”

“Indeed,” she laughed, returning the embrace with visible joy. “How are the little ones? I’m glad you’re getting a respite tonight, in your last letter it sounded like they’re quite the handful. I hear they have your shade of hair.” Indis’ smiling gaze turned from my mother to me, conveying that she addressed both of us.

“They indeed look like Maitimo when he was little,” my mother said and winked at me. “That is, when they are asleep. When they are awake… let’s just say my eldest had a much more agreeable temper.”

“I’ll say,” I let out a short, amused laugh, since her words were an understatement of my baby brothers’ endlessly energetic temperaments.

Indis laughed and nodded in understanding, and my mother lightly put a hand on her arm. “But enough of my children. I heard you are about to get two more grandchildren yourself, isn’t that right?”

Only mildly interested in the topic of conversation - I already knew from Fin that he was going to have another sibling, and that Eärwen was expecting again as well - I let my gaze wander, to where Curvo and Tanaris were conversing off the dance floor now, then to find my husband again. I didn’t spot him, but instead saw Káno standing in a small group of elves that were talking animatedly. He seemed distracted though, his gaze on none of those present around him.

“A blessing indeed,” I heard Indis’ reply. “And yet I continue to be amazed how you and Anairë especially manage to do it, to still pursue your craft while caring for a large family at the same time. Well, Arakáno has less of an artist's spirit, just like myself, so he was happy to care for the children for days when Anairë locked herself in her studio to paint. But you and Curufinwë being both of such a creative mind… I can only imagine that it must be hard to keep pursuing your other passions with such small children that keep the family busy.”

“You’re right,” Nerdanel nodded and a subtle shadow crossed her face. “Without our nurse Lirissë, and Maitimo here of course, I am sure I wouldn’t have had a single moment to myself over the past year. And if I had, I was mostly too tired to even reach for a chisel, let alone think about another project.” She sighed and smiled. “But as I am not nursing anymore now, I do plan on spending more time in the workshop again.”

I knew, of course, how much my mother loved the crafting of statues, and how incredible her gift with it was. I would never begrudge her the time which, I knew, had been often lacking while having brought up me and my brothers. And still, something about the conversation irked me in a way I could not quite put my finger on.

“We would all be happy to see more of your art once more,” Indis added with a warm smile, and though her words were kind, I felt compelled to turn to them both and interrupt maybe not as smoothly as I could have.

“Forgive me, Queen Indis, mother, but I will leave you to your conversation. It is wonderful seeing you, and having had the pleasure of a brief talk.”

“Not at all! Of course, go enjoy your night, it is brighter for your presence,” Indis smiled back at me. I dipped my head in respect, kissed my mother’s cheek, and saw a wordless, knowing look in her eyes when I pulled away.

It seemed like my mother had been right and all that had kept nissi eager for a dance away had been the presence of my mother and the Queen. I declined four invitations as kindly as I could as I made my way to Káno, who had and still was looking a little too morose for my liking. And, if I was entirely honest, I longed for the distraction of trying to cheer him up, no matter what had put him in this mood.

His gaze lit up when he saw me approaching, and he came up to meet me halfway without paying more heed to any of the elves he had been standing with.

“Hello Nelyo. Enjoying the party?” he said and I noted that his words were just the slightest bit slower than usual, indicating that my brother had already had his fair share of wine.

"More than you, it seems," I drew my eyebrows up at him and with a small motion of my hand gave an invitation to walk together. It was loud and crowded in here, with all the voices and the music, so much so that I felt a little inebriated myself even though I had not indulged that much. So I steered us subtly towards the entrance into the gardens. Out there elves were mingling as well, but it was more quiet than in the square or the hall, and the fresh air was a relief to the senses.

"What's troubling you?" I wanted to know, my voice a quiet murmur for privacy's sake.

Káno smiled uncomfortably. “That obvious, huh?”

"To me at least," I smiled back, and hoped for his sake that not all noticed the signs of his mood quite so easily. But few knew him the way I did.

He looked at me for longer as if contemplating whether to tell me, but then gave in with a sigh. “It’s… another love issue.”

“Another?” I glanced at him with sympathy and worry at once. Recently, my brother - ever the hopeless romantic - had flung himself into several whirlwind romances in his search for his spouse, only to be disappointed each time. I had given up trying to tell him that he would simply _know_ when it was right, because how to explain something to someone who had never experienced it?

“Well, it’s not exactly an easy thing,” Káno muttered and looked around. “Why is there no more wine around when I need it?”

That bad, huh? Without thinking twice, I offered my own glass to him that I had only taken a small sip from earlier.

“Here, take mine.”

“My saviour as always,” he sighed and took the glass. “Thank you. Maybe let’s sit over there?” He gestured in the direction of one of the little pergolas where we would be secluded from curious eyes, and I nodded and followed him.

“You remember I went to Taniquetil a few months ago, to play for King Ingwë and his people?” he started, visibly nervous. I nodded, instantly having a _feeling_ where this was going. Heart skipping in hopeful excitement for him, I listened as he continued, his slender fingers tracing the rim of his glass. “I met someone while I dwelt there. Her name is Liltariel and she is a grand-niece of the king. She is beautiful, witty, kind, and probably the best dancer I have ever laid my eyes on. Well, save Nessa maybe, but she has even been asked to dance with her and her Maiar before the Valar and the Vanyar. She danced to one of my songs, Nelyo, underneath Telperion, and I swear I have never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life.” He smiled softly, his eyes having the familiar look of someone entirely lovestruck. “I composed a song for her when I came back and I have longed for her every day while we were apart. And now she’s here for the festivities and we managed to sneak away and meet in secret last night and…” He took a deep breath. “I haven’t felt like this with any other nis before. It just feels _right_ , you know? Just like you said. Everything about it feels so perfectly right, except that…”

Of course.

There was a sinking feeling in my chest, echoes of sympathy and dread mixing. A part of me simply wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, and I would have - had I not felt so much empathy for my brother’s situation.

“Except father,” I voiced everything Káno had left unsaid.

Our father held no love for the Vanyar, and I could not see him give his blessings to welcome one of them into the family by marrying one of his sons.

Not half as bad as his firstborn marrying one of Ñolofinwë’s sons, yet it explained Káno’s nervousness and troubled thoughts all too well.

“And she feels the same?”

“She does,” he replied without missing a beat. “We spoke about it last night, about whether we want to tell everyone… and I just didn’t know what to say to her.” He sighed deeply, giving me an imploring look that I knew far too well from all of my younger siblings. _Can you help me fix it, Nelyo? How do I make this right?_

But for all of my drive to _always_ fix any problem my little brothers came to me with, my mind felt like it was frozen, circling around this one thing: _How can I help you when I haven’t been able to figure this out for myself?_

Swallowing, I tried to force my mind back to the problem, to see Káno’s situation as a singular one unrelated to my own. Maybe our father could come around to a Vanya once he met her, or at least after a while?

But, stars, I just couldn’t see it.

Or maybe I just couldn’t untangle it all from Fin.

_Answer him. Something - anything._

Káno was still giving me that hopeful look, but as I didn’t reply, he sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. “Stars, this is so… I cannot imagine telling father, but I cannot imagine not choosing her either. I was thinking, maybe if you had a wife already, or Tyelko, he wouldn’t mind so much. But being the first and then presenting him with a Vanya bride…”

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing that made it out of my mouth, because when it came down to it, my brother was right. If I -

But that thought didn’t even bear finishing, because I could never, _never_ regret making that choice for Fin. Years and years after we had forged our bond on that clearing, I knew without a doubt that my husband made me the happiest I ever was, and while I wished that same happiness for Káno and all my brothers, I had hoped that it would be so much easier for them.

A soft, humorless laugh escaped me. “I do know that it would make everything easier.”

“Do you, now?” Káno asked drily, taking another big gulp from his wine and adding with a humourless laugh, “You know, Curvo had the theory lately that you made a secret deal with Fin that neither of you would marry before the other does, so father and Uncle Ñolofinwë can’t start bickering about it.”

If only it was that straight forward, I thought with another laugh, one that sounded more ironic this time.

“Oh, it’s much too late for that.”

He blinked, obviously not having expected this kind of answer. “I’m sorry, what are you saying?”

What was I saying indeed?

Yet if there was one I would trust with this, it was Káno, who I had always been closest to, who had just trusted me with his own story. In the past, I had already thought about telling him so often, but that general fear of it all getting out, of our father knowing and the consequences of that had held me back time and time again.

I let out a sigh and turned my focus onto my brother, reaching out with my mind to convey one carefully placed thought.

_I’m already married._

Káno’s face was a picture of confusion and so were his thoughts, as he obviously did not grasp the full meaning of what I was trying to say.

 _Married… you? But when… how… I don’t understand. You’re_ **_married_ ** _?_

“But if… why didn’t you _say_ anything?” he muttered and sounded so dejected that I shook my head.

“I hope you can forgive me for taking this long, Káno. Maybe I should have years ago, but -”

_I was scared. I still am._

“Years,” he repeated in disbelief. “But you… Why… Father has been waiting so long for you to take a -” He interrupted himself as another thought struck him.

 _But you didn’t. You didn’t take a_ **_wife_ ** _, did you, Nelyo._

While he was still confused, his thoughts a little slower than usual due to the wine, I could sense that this realisation did not actually surprise my brother, but merely confirmed a suspicion he had held for some time now.

I wished that was the only thing to confirm.

Somewhere between pained and relieved, my answer was to smile at Káno, my heart pounding in my chest.

“I always had a feeling, you know,” he said slowly and with a tentative, wry grin, “with all those nissi looking at you but you never really seemed to care or show any interest. Even though I cannot believe you _never_ told me.” He took a deep breath. “Does anyone know? Did you tell Fin - “ 

He stopped himself right in the middle of his sentence and I could _feel_ how the missing pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

I would have liked nothing more than to help calm my brother down, give him a bit of reassurance through our flickering bond of ósanwë. But my own gut was churning, because surely, if there was one thing Káno might not understand and judge me for, it was this.

“I tried, but… Like you said,” I began quietly, intently studying his expression, “I could not imagine choosing differently.”

“I can’t believe I…” He shook his head, obviously trying to wrap his head around this new revelation. “Stars, I remember how he practically _worshipped_ you when he was a child. And so all these years, all your hunting trips…” He gave a small, disbelieving laugh and shook his head. “Well, I suppose I have a good idea now why you never returned with any substantial amount of game. You had your mind set on a fairer one.”

The relief about his reaction was so great that it broke through in the form of a light, breathless laugh of my own. I raised my hand to rub over my eyes, and shook my head.

“So you might say.” Though I sobered again fast, searching my brother’s eyes, my voice only a quiet murmur between us. “It is the only way we know how to find time for ourselves. He knew way before I did. I think he _always_ knew.”

Káno took a long sip of wine. “I can’t believe I didn’t figure this out before. But I understand why you had to keep it a secret. To imagine what father would have to say about _that_ …” He cringed visibly at the thought, a wry grin on his face. “Oh brother, we’re such beautiful disappointments through and through.”

“Aren’t we just,” I murmured, the dead-end of our situation instantly wiping away that brief spark of relief. “And I doubt we can look to Tyelko for any help,” I added dryly. “Curvo at least was talking to a perfectly nice Noldo nis earlier. I guess he will always find a way to please father.”

“Well, we could always go for desperate measures,” Káno suggested, and now he was definitely slurring his words a little. “Dye Lili’s hair dark and put Fin in a dress and pass them both off as Noldor nissi. Our dear cousin may lack the curves, but he can make up for it in jewellery.”

With an indulgent eye-roll, I reached over to slap my brother’s knee, giving him a look that made him snicker and then quiet down again, the gravity of our predicament visibly settling back over him.

“Will you marry her anyway?” I wanted to know eventually, head tipped back to look at the glimpses of sky the overgrown roof of the pergola allowed.

“Yes,” he said instantly. “Well, if she still wants to do it. But if you can pull it off, maybe so can we. I just…” He sighed deeply. “I just cannot imagine telling father about it, not _now_. Or do you think I should?”

I could not blame my brother for thinking so in any way. But in my mind’s eye, I saw my own husband, remembered our talks, my own words, _not now, once things have calmed down between them, we can work towards it with both of them_.

How we had not come any closer in all these years.

“I cannot give you advice on that,” I finally said, the apology clear in my tone. “But, Káno…” I searched his eyes and gave him the hint of a smile. “We couldn’t have a ceremony, just our bonding. But if you do, if you wish for anyone to stand in as witness, you know I will. Gladly. We’d both be there.”

He was silent for a moment, then nodded slowly, and I could feel his appreciation and love brimming over our connection. “Thank you, Nelyo.” Taking a deep breath, he reached out and pulled me into a hug. “I am glad you told me,” I heard him muttering against my shoulder, and I could only nod.

I really should have done it earlier. The weight of not knowing what to do didn’t feel any lighter, but having my brother’s unconditional support meant the world to me.

“Prince Nelyafinwë. Prince Kanafinwë.” 

We both flinched at the sound of the low, deep voice from the entrance of the little pergola that was now blocked by a tall silhouette, dark before the lights out in the garden. My heart jumped up into my throat, racing in a moment of blank fear.

Melkor’s voice was pleasant and without edge, his eyes calm as he added, “Apologies for barging in, Highnesses. Everyone inside the palace is asking for Prince Kanafinwë to perform his latest ballad.”

Our minds still connected, I could feel a similar panic in my brother even though neither of our faces showed it. _He hasn’t heard, I’m sure,_ I thought purely on instinct, to reassure him as much as myself.

“I… of course. We were just -” Káno got up his feet and looked at me for help. I wished he hadn’t said anything - it was not like we needed an excuse.

So I got to my feet with all the grace and self-evidence I could muster, tipping my head briefly at the Vala. “Taking a brief respite for some fresh air. Thank you, Lord Melkor, your word is much appreciated. We will be inside shortly.”

“I will not bother you further,” he said, but then added softly, “It is a great night, especially for the House of Fëanáro. You have all the reason to feel proud and joyous, my princes.” And with a respectful bow of his head, he turned and walked back to the palace. Káno audibly let go of his breath.

_That was close._

_Too close._

I closed my eyes and ran my hand over my face, willing my heart to settle into a calmer rhythm. I could feel that Káno was about to respond, worry still pouring from him in waves, so I caught his gaze and gave a small shake of my head.

_We were quiet. Don’t worry._

“They’re waiting for you,” I said in a low voice and, in another attempt to lighten our spirits, grasped his shoulder and gave him a smile. “Melkor _is_ right about one thing: Try to look a little less morose. To have someone’s love, _that_ kind of love, is the most beautiful thing, you will see. And do introduce me to her soon.”

That indeed brought a little smile to his face again. “I will. And… it _is_ uplifting to know that I am not the only one for whom this is difficult.”

I let out a soft chuckle. “Well, if I cannot help you by marrying the perfect Noldor nis, I can at least do that,” I replied quietly, with a note of self-deprecating irony. “Go ahead. I believe there is somewhere else I should be.”

Káno raised his eyebrows. “Oh, in that case… I wish you a pleasant night, dearest brother.” The subtle amusement in his voice was impossible to overhear, and I huffed and nudged him on his way with a light push to his shoulder.

“Get out of here.”

It was impossible to keep myself from smiling as I watched him go, though as soon as I was alone, I slumped back against the entrance of the pergola, needing to take a deep, deep breath. A feast like this always meant a lot of socialising, and tonight seemed even more taxing than usual. While I knew I should go back inside as well, talk to others who were not part of my immediate family, I could not blame Moryo or Tyelko for having decided to not attend tonight. Right now, all I wanted was to find my husband and steal away with him. Having retreated from the connection to my brother, I cast my mind to Fin instead, searching for him in the large crowd of elves in and outside grandfather’s house.

It took me a moment to pick up our bond, particularly because it seemed that he was not where I had expected him to be.

 _Finally, there you are._ There was a sense of lazy arousal, Fin’s thoughts a gentle tease barely hiding his familiar suppressed eagerness. _Are you still busy socialising, beloved? It’s getting a little… tedious, don’t you think?_

_Are you -_

I didn’t even manage to properly form the question in my mind at first. The call of our bond was tantalising, the sparks of Fin’s arousal beckoning to me.

_Have you left me to socialise and went to have fun by yourself?_

There was some more amusement and some glimpses that send a shiver down my spine, the outlines of Fin’s bedroom in Telperion’s silvery light, elegant fingers slowly and adeptly travelling over flawless skin, the enticing smell of sandalwood oil, the pleasant glide of smooth, cool steel.

_You’re welcome to come over and join me any time._

It did not need more than that to send me on my way.

_You better not have found release when I get there._

His answer was prompt. _Then I suggest you better hurry_.

_Tell me: Are you sure pressuring me will be to your benefit?_

I could feel how much he was already enjoying this little game, how the thrill of it was feeding the glow of his desire.

_I might be willing to give it a shot._

_I see._

By now, I had slipped away from my grandfather’s house through a back entrance of the garden, leaving the sounds of music, laughter and voices behind. Curiosity about whether Fin listened to my demand or not spurred on my steps as much as my need to see him, talk to him, touch him. Just the thought of him lifted my spirits, and though I knew that I had to tell him about what had transpired tonight, I also wanted more than anything to have him take my mind off it all.

My uncle’s house was located further down the hill, smaller and a little more practical but no less elegant than grandfather’s. It was not the first time that I used one of the open back doors to let myself inside, the family and the whole household gone for the feast and leaving the halls and rooms empty. The way up to Fin’s room was entirely familiar, and I did not bother knocking before quietly opening the door to slip inside, full of anticipation.

There were no additional lights lit in the spacious room, only Telperion’s silvery glow falling through the open windows and reflecting beautifully on light skin that stood in stark contrast to the dark hair falling onto naked shoulders. Except for the gleaming gold that adorned his hair and body, Fin wore nothing. And when he propped himself up on the large bed deliberately slowly, the play of light and shadows only enhanced the outlines of the so familiar form and the muscles moving under his flawless skin.

“That took you quite a while,” he noted with visible amusement, bringing a soft huff of a laugh over my lips.

“I’m very interested in hearing what excuse you would use on anyone who might have stumbled upon you like this who isn’t me,” I remarked, drawing up my eyebrows even as I turned the key in the lock to ensure our privacy. The urge to join him was instantaneous, of course. But I tempered it and just took him in with a small tilt to my head, taking my time to trace my gaze over his beautiful body.

It seemed like he had indeed waited for me. He was still hard against his stomach, and his toy was lying abandoned on a piece of silk on the bedside table.

Fin shrugged and gave me a grin. “Why, you think I need an excuse to be naked in my own room? I am a prince after all, I can do as I please.”

“Mhh. Is that so.”

I wasn’t moving an inch, wanted to see what he would do - how long his patience would last. Because traditionally, it wasn’t long.

“In any case,” he continued with a playfully haughty look. “I believe it is _you_ who would need an excuse, sneaking into a royal household like a common thief.”

“A common thief?” I allowed my eyebrows to rise up. The look that was on his face, the hidden eagerness, but also the unresolved conversations at the feast were sparking something that I wasn’t sure yet where to take it. “I would object - the doors were open, I did but walk through them.”

“Right.” His voice was low and his eyes, dark in the pale light, never left mine. “I’m not sure my father’s household members would agree with that argument…”

I took a first, deliberate step closer. “Well… your father’s household members aren’t here, are they.”

He was trying very hard to hold still, although I could see how he squirmed subtly when I came closer, our bond thrumming with his impatience and barely restrained arousal. 

“No,” he said eventually, raising his chin slightly to give me a challenging look. “They are not.”

I hummed as though considering what to do with this information, ambling closer as though having all the time in the world, but never breaking our locked gaze. “So what is a common thief supposed to do with a spoiled, naked little princeling that acts as if he owns the whole place?”

_Damn, Russo. Yes. This._

His excitement flared up as if my words had been fuel poured into a simmering fire and I could see his pale throat working as he swallowed. To my utter delight, it took him a heartbeat longer to come up with a response.

“You wouldn’t dare, rogue.” 

My husband had always been a thrill seeker. I had known that he would like what was rather spontaneously developing here, even if those specific roles were new. The thrill that was racing through his veins inflamed my own, made my heart beat faster and the desire to join him on his bed overwhelming.

I didn’t though. I stepped up to the foot of his bed where the private little chest he stored our toys in was already pulled out of its hiding place under the bed, carelessly thrown open.

“Are you quite sure about that, pretty little prince? _Everything_ here seems like an invitation.” I knelt down and rummaged through the chest as though I didn’t know exactly what to find there. “Would you look at that… This does not scream ‘proper princeling’ at all, does it?”

“As if you would know anything about a proper prince,” Fin scoffed and shifted on the bed. “You should leave before I make you leave.”

I tipped my head up to consider him, knowing he would be torn between his desire to touch, and to go with our little game, could feel it warring in him. So I reached for the two strips of soft blue silk lying rolled up in a corner of the chest. “Get up there, and put your hands above your head.”

He gave me a look of full royal indignation that badly masked the hunger in his gaze. 

“What makes you think you can command me, scoundrel?”

I let the soft fabric of the silk glide through my hands and got to my feet. “You have five heartbeats.”

“Or _what_?” he huffed.

I could sense through our bond how much he wanted to obey, but loved our little game just too much to let go of his arrogant pretense. I wasn’t surprised.

My hand shot out to grasp his chin, and I leaned close enough that I was right there in his space, close enough that I could have kissed him if only I had tipped my head down just a little further. I swiped my thumb over his jaw instead and felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“Listen, sweetheart. I know exactly what you want. And if you don’t get up there and do what I say _right now_ , you’re not going to get it. Are we clear, little prince?”

Fin’s eyes were slightly unfocussed and dark with lust as he withdrew from my touch with visible hesitation. Slowly, he backed away, pretending to move just coincidentally exactly where I had told him to.

“Insolent and brazen. I should have you punished for this,” he muttered, allowing his put-up resistance to crack eventually.

I tried my hardest not to smirk.

“Hands above your head, sweetheart,” I reminded him but didn’t wait for him this time, climbing onto the bed after him.

It surely wasn’t the first time we played around with something like this. Fin was too happy to experiment, and I was always looking for new ways to excite him. So what accumulated in his little chest over time were all sorts of accessories and toys that were simply _fun_ to use. Just like those silk strips I was now wrapping around his wrists and tied them to opposing spots on the intricately crafted bed frame, catching Fin’s gaze with a twinkle in my eyes. He gave me a small, amused smile in return.

_Stars, I love this. Don’t stop, please._

Despite his thoughts, he squirmed and struggled just a little in pretended protest. Not hard enough to actually keep me from tying his hands to the bed frame, of course. But surely enough to show off the beautiful proportions of his lean body and the way his muscles flexed under his flawless skin when he moved. Knowing his desire for appreciation and praise well enough, I understood what he craved right away. So I sat back and gave myself the time to take him in, doing nothing to hide the pure admiration on my face.

“What a pretty little thing you are.” With an amused smile I reached out and flicked the pad of my thumb over his left nipple and the little barbell adorning it. “So this is what you fancy people get up to when you’re bored? Pierce your bodies?”

Fin drew in a sharp breath and I could sense the spikes of his pleasure through our bond. “I -” he started, briefly biting down on his lower lip before he could continue. “It makes for quite a… sensual experience. Not that… one such as you would know anything about it.”

“You’re right. I don’t have any jewelry that would give me this sort of experience.” It was hard to contain my laughter, and I flicked my thumb over his nipple again. “But if you like being pierced, you’re going to love what I have in mind for you.”

Fin swallowed hard, his gaze becoming more hungry. “You think so? Because so far… you are a lot of talk, but no action.”

Instead of answering, I smirked, leaned down, and started lavishing attention on Fin’s nipple with lips, tongue and teeth, chasing those beautifully needy sounds I knew were in him. And as alway, my gorgeous husband didn’t disappoint. If anything, he was even more responsive to my teasing caresses than usual, his head falling back when my lips wandered to his sensitive neck. As he slowly gave himself over to me, I sensed something _tense_ deep inside him as well that yearned to be unraveled, something that reminded me of how caught in my head I had been before coming here. I was determined to take us both away from that, whatever it was for him.

Not long and he was gasping and writhing sensually beneath me, our bond blazing with unfulfilled need. I finally brought my hand between his legs, letting it wander up his thigh, delighting at how eagerly he parted them for me. I wasn’t surprised, of course, to find him slick and ready, but for the sake of our game acted like it anyway.

“Well well, little prince… what’s this, hm? Have you been doing unseemly things for a proper little royal?” I murmured against his neck and nipped on his jaw. 

“None of your… business,” Fin snapped breathlessly, but I could see the corners of his mouth twitching treacherously. Barely holding back a broad grin, he turned his head away from me in an attempt to feign at least a little embarrassment and indignation.

“Isn’t it?” I finally drew my head back to look at him fully, my fingertips teasing along the slickened skin. “I know how much you want me, my prince. Say it, and I’ll give you what you desire.”

“You’re not even undressed yet!” His words came out more like a groan than an actual sentence.

“Ah, you do have a point.”

As nonchalantly as possible but with a grin visibly tugging on the corners of my mouth, I undid the front of my breeches and pushed them down over my hips.

“I meant -” Fin let out an exasperated groan and squirmed in his bonds. “Fine… you win. It looks like I _do_ want you, you rogue… so go ahead!” 

I couldn’t help myself then, needed to lean down and press our lips together in a deep kiss full of gratitude, appreciation and love that had to be brimming over our bond. I blindly wrapped his legs around my hips and held myself in place so I could push right inside. And as exhilarating the familiar sense of tight, slick heat engulfing me was, what nearly undid me was the moan he let out as I entered him, a guttural, lewd noise that seemed to go straight to my loins.

I wanted to still for him to adjust, but he arched up beneath me and urged me with his legs to go deeper right away. Unable to resist, I followed his demand until I found myself settled deep inside of him, Fin’s breath shallow and his eyes a little unfocussed. I knew how much he loved feeling pierced and pinned helplessly underneath me, and the pretense that he had no control over what was happening to him just added to his thrill. So while his mind was at the brink of blissful overwhelmedness already, over our bond I still felt him prodding for _more_.

“That’s it, sweetheart…” Of course I gave in instantly, propped myself up over him with both arms and gave him a deep thrust that drew an unsteady moan from him and made his eyes fall shut. Stars, yes… that was exactly what I was after. Here, I knew what I was doing, how to make things right. There was nothing that wasn’t in my hand, and that was more relieving than I could say. “Knew you’d feel amazing. Look at you, opening up like a flower for me…”

A shudder ran through his entire body, and I could _feel_ how he began to unwind. Through the connection between our fëar, I sensed how each thrust sent his mind further towards the edge, slowly spiralling into a place where he could simply _feel_ instead of having to _think_. It never failed to amaze me how losing control could have such a relieving, almost mesmerizing effect on him, but then again, this was only one of the reasons why we fit together so perfectly.

The thought gave me the sense of reassurance I needed to let go as much as he was, to give myself over to the familiar dance of our bodies and forget everything that wasn’t _him_.

There was relief in the heat and eagerness of the moment. A simplicity that I had never found anywhere but here, one that carried both of us right to the edge from which we jumped and flew without looking back.

And then, from one moment to the next, it was quiet. The only sounds were his rapid heartbeat right under my ear and our quickened breaths as we came down from blessed heights. Fin’s body underneath my own felt pliant and warm, his mind and body radiating a sense of utter satisfaction. And yet, as usual, it was him who recovered first and gently nudged my calf with his toe.

“Hmm. Come up here and kiss me?”

And I smiled, because even while playing, it was still all him. Right there he was, and I could not love him more. There were moments just like this one right now when I looked at Fin and struggled believing that all this was true. That the one person who had probably always been my favourite, the one that was most beautiful, most compelling, most _fun_ to me, felt the same thing in return and that we were fortunate enough, despite our hardships, to share this with each other.

So I straightened and cradled his face in one hand, pressing my smiling lips to his.

“Mmhh… what a treasure I’ve found myself…”

He laughed breathlessly against my lips. “Worth sneaking into other people’s houses, my handsome rogue?”

“That and so much more,” I murmured back, nudged the tip of my nose against his, and pressed another short kiss to his lips. “Here… let me release you. Get you something to drink.”

“Yes, you do that,” Fin smirked at me, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes while I untied the silk straps around his wrists and checked his skin. “And when you’re done with that, finally get out of your clothes, if you please.”

My chuckle held a note of bashfulness. “I suppose I will,” I smiled, pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled away to do just that. It was about time, my husband was right. But despite the heaviness that was settling into my limbs, I hurried to disrobe and pour water from the carafe on the side table so I could make sure Fin was refreshed when I finally collected him against my chest with a content hum. He emptied half the glass without putting it down and sighed contentedly.

“Thank you… I needed this.” It was obvious that Fin wasn't talking about the water that he now passed over to me. His hand ran idly over my stomach. “But so did you, I think.” 

He wasn’t wrong. I hummed and emptied the glass, put it aside and finally fully relaxed against him. “Why did you? What happened?”

Fin hummed softly. “Well, nothing… happened, in that sense. I suppose I was just feeling a little tense. I got bored at the party - I rather wanted to be with you instead, and everyone was so…” His fingers were restlessly tapping my thigh. “I think about a dozen people asked me tonight what I thought about your father showing off his Silmarils on the Celebration of Arrival of all days.”

I let out a surprised huff. “ _Show off_? What?”

“Their words, not mine.” Fin hesitated and gave me a long look. “However… I would guess that your father knew there’d be talk when he chose to wear them tonight.” _And counted on it,_ was what he did not say.

I frowned, surprised again and studying his eyes to figure out what he was trying to say here. “Of course there would be talk. They’re a marvel, his greatest creation.”

“I may agree with the former,” Fin said, his eyes full of gentle amusement, “but as your husband, I am afraid I must object to the latter.” He leaned in to press a tender kiss to my cheek as if to make sure that I would understand his words in the intended sense. It was mostly the wave of appreciation I felt over our bond that made it clear to me what he meant.

“Smooth,” I laughed and pressed a kiss to his hair. “Never claim you don’t possess a silver tongue if you want to, my prince.”

“What can I say, I learned from the best,” he purred against my shoulder and nuzzled into the crook of my neck, his teeth playfully closing around my earlobe. “So what was bugging _you_ tonight?”

Ah. Yes.

I hummed in acknowledgement and turned my head to nudge the tip of my nose against his ear. Even though I had come here knowing that I had to tell Fin about what had been on my mind, now I found myself not quite as eager to any longer.

“I had a talk with Káno,” I said nevertheless. “My brother has his heart set on marrying a Vanya.”

“Oh?” He gave me a surprised look and then shrugged. “Well, about time one of your brothers got married. Isn’t that good for us?”

“Good?” The little smile on my face was pained, and it vanished again instantly. “It would have been, had she been a Noldo.”

Fin huffed a little. “Really, now? I’m starting to wonder -” He stopped himself from whatever he was going to say and started over in a more placating tone. “Do you think your father would really object to the marriage? Or is Káno only being a scaredy cat?”

Things would be much easier if that were the case, and I wished I could say yes. What didn’t help was that the tone Fin had started with irked me.

I tried to discard it and dipped my head to press a light kiss high up onto his throat. “I couldn’t say for certain but…” I sighed. “I don’t blame him for being cautious.” It wasn’t really a topic I felt like speaking much of though, so I pushed on, trying to lighten my tone a little. “I did finally tell him about us, though.”

“Oh, did you.” Fin raised his eyebrows, even though the look in his eyes remained soft. “Just like that, hm? I remember _you_ having been rather dramatic some years ago when you found out that Rissi knew about us.”

I let out a light huff against his skin, lightly biting his neck. “I was _dramatic_ about it because you did not tell me that she had known for _years_ .” And it had not been pleasant, to say the least, to suddenly be confronted with a subtle dig in my direction that betrayed that she knew _exactly_ what was going on. I still remembered how my heart had plummeted in sudden fear.

“Fair enough,” Fin sighed and let his head fall back against the headboard, allowing me better access to his neck. “But you were _also_ rather nervous she would tell someone, even though I told you she’d never do that. How did Káno take it?”

I shifted with him, sliding down just enough to be able to pillow my head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent. “Stunned first, and then wondering how he had missed it. But Káno was always the one I was least worried about.”

“You definitely worry too much.” Fin’s voice was affectionate as his fingers gently cradled my face, softly caressing my temples and the lines of my jaw. “So now there are already two family members that know about us, and so far, neither of them has fainted at the thought. I’d call that a success, love.”

“You should have seen him. It was close,” I joked. Instead, a soft, content sigh escaped me and my eyes fell shut, face turning into the caresses. “He said he understood why I never said anything.”

Fin hummed thoughtfully. “Regardless… maybe you should try to encourage him to tell your father?” Something unpleasant and apprehensive twisted in my gut, but he kept talking. “If your father can warm up to a Vanya daughter-in-law, maybe he’d be more open if you showed up with a spouse who at least looks like a purebred Noldo… and damn handsome as well?”

I tried to push the unpleasant feeling away and only hummed, raising my head to look at Fin’s face, take in his familiar, beloved features and the twinkle in his eyes.

The sight made me smile. “Handsome indeed. Káno did suggest putting you in a dress, and that you were pretty enough for it.” Something I would never dream of arguing. I shifted my weight to reach him better when I raised my hand to his cheek and brushed my fingertips over the curve of Fin’s neck before cradling his face in a tender gesture. “My beautiful prince.”

Fin laughed. “Well, I _guess_ I could easily steal one of Irissë’s dresses,” he pondered, his smile getting a little more wicked. “But only if you were into that.”

“What I am _into_ ,” I smirked, tipped my head up and pressed my lips to his cheek, “is you just as you are,” then to his jaw, “right now, without any clothes,” and again down his neck, “all naked for me.”

Chuckling, he tried to wiggle away from my attack and playfully caught my hands to create some distance between him and me. “Come on, Russo… mmmh… this _is_ an opportunity… right?”

I knew what he was talking about. Nevertheless, what I said when I drew my hands that were still holding his wrists around my neck to bring his arms around me as well, and nipped with a little more vigour on his neck, was, “To see if you’re just as pretty in a dress? Yes, yes indeed…”

“I’m talking about Káno, you moron,” he laughed and squealed in protest when I bit him just a little harder.

“Well that’s not princely at all,” I said in the most admonishing tone I could manage while trying to tame my smile. “Are those the foul things what you use your mouth for, sweetheart?”

Fin made a growling sound that was somewhere between exasperated and appreciative. “Look, I see what you’re doing here, you - ah, _damn_ …”

More than anything, it was his reactions that made heat crawl through my veins again, the unabashed, wonderfully responsive want I could feel over our bond. And it was so much simpler, easier, and more beautiful than anything we could have talked about, wasn’t it?

So I shifted onto my back and pulled him into my lap, sitting up so I had full access to his neck. “More swearing? Someone really ought to teach you a lesson on propriety, little princeling…”

Predictably, his resistance was falling apart now, and I could feel him getting hard again against my stomach. “Certainly not you,” he muttered and slid his hand into my hair. “Or are you telling me you would enjoy hearing a proper and elaborate speech from me right now…?”

To hide my smile, I sucked lightly on his throat, barely taking enough care to not leave a mark. “I think you know that the only things I want to hear from you right now are your moans.”

With an impatient groan, he wordlessly lifted his hips just so much that he could easily guide me back into himself. His sigh in my ear as he slowly sank down was just the sweetest sound I could have imagined. I pressed my forehead to his and gave myself a long moment to just close my eyes and enjoy the feeling, that incomparable physical and emotional embrace that I wished I could always have, without needing to worry, or to hide. But things weren’t as simple as that, and I could only hope for a better time, a brighter future.

For now, the best thing we could do was to forget, to find as much pleasure and comfort and fun in each other as we could. So we did, drawing out our lovemaking like the flow of waves rolling quietly up on shore, back and forth without breaking for as long as we were able to.

After we had finally allowed our pleasure to wash over us, it was as quiet as the deepest hours before morning, before Laurelin took over for her brother and reawakened us from slumber. Fin’s breathing was deep and even, his lids rising and falling in a slow, tired blink as I cleaned him with a damp cloth, scattering slow, gentle kisses along his shoulder.

Everything in me wished I could hold him as he fell asleep. But what I should really do was to climb out his window as I had done other times, just to be safe and not run into anyone from the household who might just be returning from the festivities.

It was better that way.

“Sleep, my prince,” I murmured and kissed his brow, heart clenching with love at the sight of his beautiful, content features.


End file.
